


i got you

by crystalised22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, non-con elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalised22/pseuds/crystalised22
Summary: Мужчина опустил взгляд в папку, что лежала перед самым носом, и внимательно вгляделся в смазливое личико, глядящее на него с фотографии в личном деле.– А вот и овечка в стадо волков.





	i got you

– Командир, – молодой парень в болотного цвета форме вошел в кабинет, аккуратно прикрыв за собой скрипнувшую дверь. – Там наконец новенького доставили, – объявил он, шагая к столу.

Надзиратель, высокий, подтянутый мужчина в годах, поднял голову от бумаг, подобно вееру раскинувшихся на столе, и посмотрел вошедшему в глаза.

– Аа, – протянул он, – неужто Бён?

– Он самый, – согласно кивнул парень. – К кому его подселить?

– Подселяй к Паку, – махнул рукой мужчина и снова вернул свое внимание лежащим перед ним бумагам.

– Но, командир… – нерешительно начал парень.

Надзиратель снова поднял голову и окинул подчиненного раздраженным взглядом.

– Свободная койка есть в камере Пака и в крыле Хуана, – ровно проговорил он. – Ты его видел? Хочешь отослать его к Хуану? Да этот китайский ублюдок порвет его в первую же ночь, – с отвращением выплюнул он, передернув плечами.

Пристыженный парнишка стоял молча, уперев взгляд в пол. 

– Ну, иди, чего встал, – бросил надзиратель, и парень, проблеяв напоследок тихое «слушаюсь», развернулся и метнулся прочь из кабинета.

Мужчина опустил взгляд в папку, что лежала перед самым носом, и внимательно вгляделся в смазливое личико, глядящее на него с фотографии в личном деле.

– А вот и овечка в стадо волков.

***

Тяжелая металлическая дверь открылась с громким лязгом, и в помещение вошли двое: дежурный в стандартной форме грязно-болотного цвета и новенький, совсем еще мальчишка. Взгляды всех присутствующих тут же устремились на новоприбывших. Дежурный подтолкнул новичка чуть вперед и, убедившись, что он не кинется следом, вышел и захлопнул за собой тяжелую дверь. Новенький стоял на самом виду и, словно перепуганный фарами молоденький олень, блестел глазами, полными неподдельного ужаса. По комнате прошлась волна громкого улюлюканья, и парень вжался в стену, до боли впиваясь острыми лопатками в холодный шероховатый бетон.

– Это еще кто? – спросил Чанёль, нехотя отрываясь от потрепанной книжки и окидывая мальчишку быстрым, оценивающим взглядом.

– Новенький, – тут же сообщил Чонин, самодовольно улыбаясь. – Бён Бэкхён.

– А ты откуда знаешь? – поинтересовался Сехун, недоверчиво приподняв темные брови. 

– У меня свои средства информации, – Чонин многозначительно поиграл бровями.

– Да его вчера в наказание в архив отправили – бумажки разгребать, вот и начитался всякого, – заржал Чондэ, ловко тасуя карты. – Верь ему больше.

Чонин возмущенно запыхтел и соскочил со стола, раздраженно взмахнув руками.

– Ну-ка тихо, – приструнил парней Чанёль, не сводя глаз с новенького парня.

Тот так и стоял, прижавшись к стене, не рискнув сделать и шагу дальше. Зато заключенные, подобно стае волков, уже смыкали круг. Парни подсаживались все ближе и ближе, рассматривая его сальными взглядами и едва ли не облизываясь. 

– Такой молоденький, – грустно протянул Минсок, спокойно попивая чай. – Кого он мог убить? 

Чанёль не верил, что это дрожащее создание вообще знает, что это такое. Глубокий ужас в темных глазах, что едва ли не переливался за радужку, не казался поддельным. Он перевидал много преступников, виновных и не очень. Да и свою вину за столько лет признал неотъемлемой частью своей личности. В этом же мальчишке вины, казалось, не было совсем. 

– Никого он не убивал, – подал голос Чонин, подтверждая его догадки. – Загремел за наркоту.

– Этот? – усмехнулся Чондэ. – Как по-твоему, он вообще что-нибудь посильнее аспирина пробовал? Да он же едва из яслей вышел.

– Раз попал сюда, то точно совершеннолетний, – возразил Минсок и тут же озадаченно нахмурился, – хоть и не очень то похож.

Пока ребята спорили, из-за соседнего стола поднялся высокий смуглый парень и не спеша двинулся в сторону едва стоящего от ужаса парнишки. Чанёль наблюдал, с какой хищной грацией тот подбирается к своей «жертве», растягивая губы в резкий оскал, и решительно не понимал, как так получилось, что он со своими ребятами делил один блок и общую комнату отдыха с самыми отпетыми отморозками этой тюрьмы.

Подойдя совсем близко к новенькому, Хуан приподнял руку и с нажимом провел по его лохматой макушке. Мальчишка шарахнулся в сторону и затрясся, словно молоденькое деревце на ветру, едва ли дыша от ужаса. Чанёль не слышал, о чем они говорили, лишь приторно-слащавые речи китайца обрывками фраз долетали до его слуха. Говорил он, однако, недолго, всего минуты две. И, видимо, достаточно красочно описал новенькому его будущие перспективы (либо тот был довольно смышленым и сам сообразил), потому как тот завизжал словно девчонка, когда его схватили за тонкое запястье и поволокли в сторону хищно-скалящихся мужиков. 

Мальчишка упирался ступнями в пол и вертел головой по сторонам так быстро, что Чанёль испугался, как бы она не отвалилась и не слетела с хрупких плеч. Он принял решение за секунду до того, как чернющие влажные глаза встретились с его собственными, отчего-то перекрывая к горлу поток кислорода – до того отчаянным и просящим было их выражение. Чанёль резко встал из-за стола, краем уха уловив отчаянный стон Сехуна и глухой звук, с которым лоб Чондэ встретился с деревянной столешницей. В два шага он пересек небольшой зал и встал точно перед китайцем, что тут же помрачнел, едва завидев его.

– Развлекаешься? – спросил он, растягивая губы в ухмылке. 

– А ты хочешь присоединиться? – Хуан выпустил хрупкое запястье из цепкой хватки и сложил мускулистые руки на широкой груди. Чанёль заметил краем глаза, как новенький отскочил от него и встал чуть в сторонке, нерешительно переминаясь с ноги на ногу и переводя лихорадочные глаза с одного на другого.

– Был бы не прочь, – Чанёль улыбнулся и окинул парня оценивающим взглядом, заставив того чуть поежиться, – давно у нас не было такого лакомого кусочка.

– Ты можешь взять его, как только мы с парнями наиграемся, – сказал Хуан так просто, словно они делили гантели, а не живого человека.

– Мы же не звери, – Чанёль осуждающе покачал головой, а затем спокойно предложил, – пусть мальчишка выберет сам.

Хуан засмеялся низким гортанным смехом, противно резанувшим по слуху, и тряхнул темноволосой головой. Где-то в стороне послышались такие же мерзкие смешки и шепотки его прихвостней.

– Да ты никак совсем рехнулся, Пак? – оскалился он. – С каких пор шлюхам позволено выбирать, под кого ложиться?

– С тех самых, как всякие китайские ублюдки стали делать выбор за них, – холодно бросил Чанёль, устав играть из себя радушного парня.

Черные глаза напротив загорелись яростью, и Хуан сжал руки в кулаки, с трудом подавив желание броситься на него, однако, заметив его парней, безмолвно возникших чуть в стороне за его спиной, все же взял себя в руки.

– Что ж, – процедил он сквозь сжатые зубы, – так и быть, пусть выбирает сам.

Они оба перевели взгляд на подрагивающего парня, ставшего центральной причиной разгоревшегося спора, и выжидающе на него уставились. Тот совсем побелел, широко распахнув темные глаза и раззявив розовый рот. Некстати в Чанёле проснулся внутренний эстет, в красках представивший, как восхитительно эти розовые губки смотрелись бы на влажной головке его члена. Сглотнув вдруг ставшую вязкой слюну, Чанёль напустил на себя самый беззаботный вид, расслабленно сложив на груди руки.

– Решай быстрее, куколка, – рявкнул Хуан, невольно тем самым подтолкнув мальчишку к решению.

Сделав маленький шаг вперед, тот нерешительно поднял руку и схватился за рукав форменной серой рубашки, повязанной вокруг чужой талии.

– Вот и порешали, – довольно улыбнулся Чанёль, хватая парня за плечи и задвигая себе за спину: как знать, на что может подтолкнуть китайца всеобщее унижение.

– Еще сочтемся, – выплюнул Хуан и, бросив на новенького последний голодный взгляд, покинул комнату отдыха в сопровождении своих парней.

Тяжелая дверь вдруг снова отворилась, являя взорам парней шестерку надзирателя.

– Эй, Пак, – громко позвал он, – мальчишка – твой новый сосед, покажи ему койку.

***

Чанёль схватился за решетку, пропуская парня вперед, и махнул рукой в сторону кровати, на которой, кроме видавшего виды тусклого матраца, ничего и не было.

– Твоя койка, – бросил он, отвязывая рубашку и бросая ту на свою кровать. – Белье потом у дежурного попросишь.

Мальчишка покорно кивнул, а затем вдруг согнулся в глубоком поклоне, и благодарно выдохнул:

– Большое Вам спасибо!

Голос у него был красивый – мягкий и тихий, приятно ласкающий слух. Чанёль усмехнулся и присел на край его незаправленной кровати, едва слышно скрипнув пружинами и бросив тихое «раздевайся». Новенький зарделся и поднял на него глаза, полные удивления и непонимания. Видать, подумал, что ослышался.

– Ч-что? – проблеял он надломившимся голосом.

– Думаешь, я помог тебе за красивые глазки? – хмыкнул Чанёль и чуть жестче добавил. – Раздевайся.

– Я.. я не.. – парень прижал руки к груди, словно старался тем самым защититься от чужого потемневшего взгляда, и сделал маленький шаг назад, в сторону выхода. Только вот бежать ему все равно было некуда.

Чанёль грузно поднялся с койки, поведя жилистой шеей, и, взявшись за пуговицу на форменных штанах, с легкостью вынул ту из петли.

– Послушай, – устало выдохнул он, – если будешь послушным, все пройдет быстро и, может, даже приятно. Ясно?

Мальчишка зашуганно кивнул, но приказу не последовал, продолжая прижимать к груди мелко-трясущиеся руки.

– Не зли меня, – рыкнул Чанёль, бросив на него взгляд, полный раздражения.

Новенький спохватился и тут же принялся распутывать пуговицы на рубашке непослушными пальцами. Под ней оказалась обычная белая футболка; сквозь тонкую ткань просвечивали темные круги сосков, и Чанёль почувствовал, как к низу живота прилил давно позабытый жар. Парень стащил с себя сначала штаны, а уже после стянул и футболку, путаясь в рукавах и горловине. Чанёль смотрел на его тонкое, гибкое тело, совсем бледное, покрытое редкими светлыми волосками, без единого шрама и синяка, и чувствовал скапливающуюся во рту слюну. Мальчишку хотелось облизать, до того привлекательным выглядело его тело.

– Ложись, – Чанёль махнул рукой в сторону своей койки, и новенький послушно двинулся к ней, едва переставляя шатающиеся ноги. Рухнул на кровать безвольной куклой, раскинувшись морской звездой, и тут же накрыл лицо руками, шумно выдохнув в собственные ладони. Чанёль скинул штаны и, забравшись на кровать, перевернул мальца на живот одним слитным движением, уткнув лицом в застиранную наволочку подушки. Тот даже пискнуть не успел, едва ли вообще сообразив, что произошло. 

Чанёль не церемонясь стащил с него трусы и, схватившись за торчащие тазобедренные косточки, приподнял над матрацем, заставив чуть оттопырить худую задницу. От вида бледных маленьких ягодиц, очевидно никем до него не тронутых, в паху стало совсем горячо, а член призывно дернулся. Мальчишка лежал под ним, зажатый и трясущийся, лопатки его были напряженно сведены, а на тонкой шее блестели маленькие капли противного нервного пота. 

Чанёль уложил широкую ладонь на самый копчик и, ощутимо надавливая, повел ею вверх, оглаживая позвоночник с целью чуть расслабить напряженного парня. Но тот лишь дернулся, почувствовав на себе прикосновение чужой руки, и едва слышно всхлипнул, зарывшись лицом в подушку. Та была жесткой на ощупь, неприятно царапала нежные щеки и пахла дешевым порошком. Но уткнуться в нее было лучше, чем позволить незнакомому мужчине засвидетельствовать свои постыдные слезы. 

Чанёль чуть слышно хмыкнул и все же прекратил своеобразную ласку, напоследок проведя кончиками пальцев у самого основания шеи. Парень не перестал трястись и всхлипывать, а когда мужчина накрыл его ягодицы широкими ладонями, и вовсе начал надрывно, хрипло дышать. Чанёль крепко сжал его задницу, чувствуя под пальцами мягкие горячие половинки, развел их в стороны, чуть наклонился и сплюнул на сжатую тугую дырку, наблюдая, как слюна медленно скатывается по розовым складочкам точно к покрытой редкими волосками мошонке. Член болезненно запульсировал, ткнувшись влажной головкой в низ живота, и Чанёль обхватил его за основание, приставив головку к влажному отверстию. Только вот та никак не желала протискиваться внутрь – мальчишка сжимался так сильно, что не протолкнуться.

– Если сейчас же не расслабишься, я тебя порву, – сквозь зубы выдохнул Чанёль. Пришлось, конечно, немного приврать, потому что порвать его, первоначально не протиснувшись в тесную дырку, у него бы никак не вышло, да и больнее бы ему от этого было больше, чем приятно. Но мальчишка этого не знал и потому все свои силы кинул на то, чтобы расслабиться и впустить в себя толстый член. 

Чанёль попробовал войти снова, но когда у него все-таки получилось скользнуть внутрь на несколько миллиметров, головку сжало с такой силой, что перед глазами поплыли темные круги. Он снова вышел, а затем схватил пацана за руку и, сплюнув на его тонкие пальцы, протолкнул внутрь сразу два. Новенький громко вскрикнул и попытался вырвать руку из его хватки, но Чанёль держал крепко, упорно толкая чужие пальцы глубже. Чужая рука была вывернута под странным углом, и приятного, скорее всего, было мало: пальцы наверняка затекли, а мышцы неприятно тянуло, но Чанёль хотел его горячую тесную дырку и не собирался церемониться. Добавив к двум пальцам третий и чуть повозив их в его заднице туда-сюда, Чанёль вынул их резким движением и, пока дырка не успела закрыться, вогнал внутрь свой член, проникая сразу на треть. 

Мальчишка под ним снова звонко вскрикнул, но его голос добрался до Чанёля словно сквозь призму густого тумана. В ушах стоял шум, а перед глазами снова заплясали цветные пятна. Он был таким узким и горячим внутри, что кончить хотелось незамедлительно. Когда затопившее изначально марево удовольствия спало, Чанёль отвел бедра чуть назад и снова толкнулся, глубже. Парнишка завозился, задрыгал руками, больно ткнув его в бок острым локтем, но Чанёль не обратил ни малейшего внимания, медленно двигаясь туда и обратно. 

Долго продержаться, однако, все равно не удалось. Мальчишка был тугим и сладким, а Чанёль четыре года не трахал ничего, кроме собственного кулака. Оргазм подошел неожиданно и накрыл с головой, словно сильнейший тайфун. Чанёль вышел из растраханной дырки и, недолго думая, заткнул ту куском туалетной бумаги, валявшимся в тумбочке – спать на мокрых, изгаженных простынях совсем не хотелось.

Парень так и лежал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и давился слезами.

– Хей, – позвал его Чанёль, легко коснувшись худого плеча. – А звать то тебя как? – его имя, услужливо предоставленное Чонином, совсем вылетело из головы.

Новенький чуть приподнял голову и ответил хриплым, надломившимся голосом.

– Бэкхён.

– Что ж, Бэкки, – сказал Чанёль, намеренно коверкая его имя, – надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что чем дольше будешь со мной послушным, тем дольше к тебе не прикоснется кто-то другой.

– Обещаешь? – сипло спросил он. Чанёль даже воздухом подавился от такой наглости, но ответить отказом, глядя в покрасневшие зареванные глаза, почему-то не вышло.

– Обещаю, – кивнул он.

***

Бэкхён, утомленный событиями долгого дня, уснул сразу после ужина. Чанёль не стал его трогать. Подхватил с тумбы потрепанную книгу и ушел в общий зал. Китайца и его прихвостней видно не было, лишь пара его ребят играла в карты за крайним столом. Он подошел к ним и молча уселся на свободный стул.

– Как там новенький? – обеспокоенно спросил Минсок, едва он раскрыл книгу. 

– Спит, – бросил Чанёль, усиленно делая вид, что крайне занят чтением.

– Чанёль, ты же не... – начал Минсок и тут же замолк, пораженный собственной догадкой. Парни, как по команде, вскинули головы и уставились на него так же выжидающе.

– Он сам на это подписался, когда выбрал меня, – Чанёль одарил его раздраженным взглядом. 

– Чанёль, – осуждающе протянул Минсок.

– Я ни к чему его не принуждал, – стоял на своем Пак.

– Конечно, – с умным видом кивнул Чондэ, вернув свое внимание картам, – просто запугал до смерти. 

– Он теперь мой, и я буду делать с ним что захочу, – твердо отчеканил Чанёль. 

Минсок смиренно кивнул и лишь бросил тихое:

– Не забывай, что он совсем еще ребенок. 

Чанёль захлопнул книгу, не в силах больше выносить чужих нотаций, раздражающих больше, чем капающая из неисправного крана вода в его камере, и покинул общий зал. 

Когда он вернулся в комнату, Бэкхён все так же спал, свернувшись клубком под тонким одеялом и отвернувшись лицом к стене. 

Чанёль бросил книгу на тумбу и улегся в кровать. Но едва он коснулся головой подушки, как с соседней койки раздался тихий скулеж. Мужчина навострил уши, прислушиваясь – мало ли, могло и показаться, но скулеж повторился снова. Тогда он поднялся с койки и шагнул к соседней. Скулеж доносился из-под одеяла, а тело, что спряталось под ним, пробивала крупная дрожь – Бэкхён плакал во сне. 

Чанёль откинул чужое одеяло, чтобы велить мальчишке заткнуться и не мешать ему спать, но раздраженный рык так и остался в глотке, не успев сорваться с губ. Бэкхён сложился едва ли не пополам, прижав к груди тощие коленки и обняв их руками. Его темные волосы небрежными волнами разлились по подушке, а глаза и щеки были мокрыми от слез. Чанёль смотрел на него несколько минут, внимательно разглядывая и правда совсем еще детское лицо. Щеки, еще не потерявшие детской округлости, покраснели, длинные темные ресницы, повлажневшие от слез, чуть подрагивали, а с покрасневших тонких губ продолжали срываться жалобные всхлипы. 

Чанёль поднял руку, чтобы потрясти парня за плечо и разбудить наконец, но стоило ему коснуться худого плеча, как Бэкхён перевернулся на спину и вцепился в его предплечье обеими руками. Мужчина опешил от подобной вольности, но сбрасывать чужих рук не спешил. Он так давно не чувствовал на себе прикосновение чужих мягких рук. А ладони у мальчишки были именно такими – тонкими и нежными, дарящими давно позабытое тепло. Да и всхлипывать Бэкхён прекратил, едва почувствовал рядом чужое тепло. 

Чанёль посидел пару минут на краю его кровати, надеясь, что парень провалится в глубокий сон и отпустит его, но когда прошло около получаса, а тонкие пальцы так и продолжали сжимать его руку, он чуть отодвинул Бэкхёна к стене и лег рядом. Тот тут же подкатился к нему под бок и уткнулся холодным носом в его голое плечо. 

Чанёль еще долго не мог уснуть, наблюдая за чужим безмятежным лицом. И никак не мог поверить, что его давно замерзшее сердце, покрытое толстым слоем льда, наконец дало трещину. 

Засыпал Чанёль со странным чувством.

***

Первое, что увидел перед собой Бэкхён, едва открыл утром глаза – чужой, покрытый щетиной подбородок. Не успев толком включить голову и обдумать свой поступок, он громко закричал. Чанёля, проснувшегося от его вопля, снесло с кровати силой его крика, не иначе. Он упал на бетонный пол, нехило приложившись копчиком и содрав ладони о ледяные камни. 

– Чего визжишь, дурной? – спросил мужчина, сонно хлопая глазами и, шипя от боли, потер саднящие конечности, на которых капля за каплей выступала алая кровь. В комнате тут же повис ее металлический запах, неприятным привкусом осев на языке.

Бэкхён вдруг опомнился, соскочил с кровати и кинулся к нему, принимаясь безостановочно извиняться. 

– Прости, прости, прости, – словно заведенный повторял он.

А потом и вовсе задрал на себе футболку, оголив бледный впалый живот, и прижал к ссадинам ее край – тонкая ткань тут же пропиталась яркими каплями. Чанёль поймал себя на мысли, что не может отвести глаз от кожи на его животе, что даже на вид казалась мягкой и гладкой. Не успев обдумать собственный поступок, он протянул ладонь и погладил костяшками пальцев местечко чуть пониже пупка. Бэкхёна пробрало крупной дрожью, и он тут же шарахнулся назад, натягивая футболку едва ли не до колен. 

Чанёль поднял взгляд на его лицо, бледное и немного опухшее после ночных рыданий, спустился взглядом на тонкие розовые губы, до вмятин сжатые ровными зубами, и в паху снова заклубилось тягучее возбуждение. Невзирая на чужие протесты, он поднял руку и схватил Бэкхёна за подбородок, зацепив большим пальцем нижнюю губу и чуть оттянув вниз, так что стало видно белые зубки и розовые десна. Губы под его пальцами дрожали, а в шоколадных глазах скапливались слезы.

– Хочешь, чтобы я тебя простил? – спросил Чанёль отчего-то охрипшим голосом. 

Парень заторможено кивнул, не сообразив, на что он намекает, и тогда Чанёль чуть надавил большим пальцем на его нижнюю губу и скользнул внутрь, мягко оглаживая влажный язык. Бэкхён тут же протестующе замычал и сомкнул губы на его пальце, что и послужило для старшего спусковым крючком. Резко поднявшись, Чанёль сел на край кровати и ткнул мальчишку лицом между своих разведенных ног. Тот тут же заерзал, упершись руками в его колени, и хотел было встать, но Чанёль схватил его за волосы и заставил посмотреть на себя снизу вверх.

– Ты же помнишь про послушание? – спросил он, сжимая гладкие прядки его волос, и предупреждающе добавил. – Будешь кусаться – лишишься зубок, – имея в виду не только отсос.

Бэкхён перестал возиться и растекся по полу у его ног, словно лягушка. С пару секунд смотрел на обычную серую ткань его трусов, а затем нерешительно подал голос.

– Я.. я не умею, – шепнул он, низко опустив голову.

– Я помогу, – доброжелательно отозвался Чанёль, стягивая трусы до колен. – Представь, что перед тобой твое любимое мороженое.

Совет был идиотским. Бэкхён тоже это понял, незамедлительно скривившись, но все же придвинулся ближе и на пробу лизнул головку. У Чанёля от ощущения горячего и мокрого на собственном члене заплясали звездочки перед глазами – он успел позабыть эти ощущения за столько лет. Бэкхён же в это время аккуратно взялся пальцами за основание его члена и взвесил его на ладони, словно примериваясь. А затем наклонился и снова лизнул, широко и приятно, собирая языком капли выступившей смазки. Чанёль зажмурил глаза и уложил ладонь на его макушку, путая и без того растрепанные пряди. 

Бэкхён стал чуть посмелее и сжал основание крепче, проехался языком по всей длине и тут же поморщился от терпкого привкуса. Чанёль открыл на секунду глаза, чтобы увидеть, как мальчишка лижет его член длинным розовым языком, снова и снова, словно и правда представляя перед собой холодное лакомство. Пробки в сознании Чанёля от этой картинки мгновенно выбило, и он схватил парня за волосы, насаживая наконец ртом на собственный член. Бэкхён от неожиданности подавился и тут же закашлялся, пытаясь отстраниться, но Чанёль держал крепко, и младшему пришлось приноровиться, пропуская пульсирующую головку за мокрую щеку. 

Чанёль захрипел и толкнулся снова, ощущая чувствительной головкой бархат чужой щеки. Бэкхён был совсем неопытным, поэтому он даже не пытался толкаться глубже, в глотку (только захлебнувшегося слюнями трупа ему в своей камере не хватало), а ритмично толкался за щеку. Мальчишка сосал совсем неумело: задыхался и пачкал слюнями и смазкой свои подбородок, шею и даже ладони, закатывал глаза, когда старший толкался слишком резко, и тихо хрипел.

Чанёль снова открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть, как чужие розовые губы растянулись вокруг его набухшей головки, совсем как в его фантазиях, и тут же снова их зажмурил, не в силах больше терпеть эту сладкую пытку. Он взорвался оргазмом, заливая спермой чужой рот, и Бэкхён тут же закашлялся, сплевывая ее на пол. 

Чанёль поднялся на ноги, застегивая ширинку, и направился на выход, слыша, как мальчишку выворачивает на грязный бетонный пол.

– Завтрак через полчаса, – бросил он, выходя из камеры.

***

На завтрак они отправились вместе. Бэкхён еще с вечера после своего "чудесного" спасения ходил за ним, словно привязанный цепью щенок, и даже случившееся утром не заставило его держаться от старшего подальше. Чанёля же, ревностно охранявшего собственное личное пространство, поначалу это ужасно раздражало, но мальчишка был бесшумным, лишнего не болтал и под ногами не мешался. За столом он сидел напротив Чанёля, низко опустив голову, и вел себя точно так же – тихо и мирно, и, низко опустив голову, возил ложкой в полупустой тарелке. Чанёль его понимал – его желудок первое время тоже не переваривал это отвратительное варево. Но человек устроен так, что постепенно ко всему привыкает, даже к самому, казалось бы, немыслимому. И Бэкхён тоже со временем привыкнет. И к противной каше, и ко всему остальному. 

Чанёль медленно жевал свою порцию, когда услышал гулкое урчание чужого живота. Щеки и уши мальчишки тут же покраснели, и он поспешил засунуть ложку с похлебкой в рот, быстро пережевывая и с трудом глотая. Чанёль наблюдал, с каким отвращением Бэкхён сглатывает противную кашу, а затем вдруг в его голову пришла неожиданная идея. 

– Эй, Чонин, – позвал он, склонившись к чужому лицу. – Дело есть, поможешь?

*

– Держи, – сказал Чанёль, протягивая Бэкхёну нечто, завернутое в шелестящую фольгу.

– Что это? – удивленно спросил парень, принимая из его рук маленький шуршащий кулек. 

– Открой, – подначил Чанёль, предвкушающе сжимая кулаки. 

Бэкхён аккуратно отогнул блестящие края обертки в стороны и восторженно вскрикнул. В кулечке оказалась горка шоколадных плиток. Дешевый шоколад, на какой даже взгляд не бросишь, когда будешь прогуливаться между полок супермаркета. Однако чужие глаза сейчас горели таким счастливым блеском, что Чанёль втайне порадовался, что додумался до этой аферы. К тому же, вполне можно было выдать собственную своеобразную заботу за благодарность за оказанные мальчишкой "услуги". 

– Спасибо! – Бэкхён подцепил небольшую плитку и отправил в рот, блаженно зажмурившись. 

Чанёль впервые видел его улыбку – открытую, широкую, счастливую. В сердце снова что-то екнуло – лед продолжал трескаться под напором чужого тепла. Проведя столько лет в тюрьме, Чанёль начал забывать, как это приятно может быть – заставить другого человека улыбаться. Особенно когда улыбка такая прекрасная, что слепит глаза. 

Поймав себя на мысли, что сам улыбается, словно глупый влюбленный подросток, Чанёль спохватился и снова натянул на лицо маску сурового тюремного авторитета. 

– Ты должен хоть что-то есть, – строго заметил он, засунув руки в карманы брюк, – иначе вскоре загнешься от голода. 

Бэкхён послушно кивнул, не переставая ярко улыбаться, и аккуратно загнув фольгу, подсунул кулек под матрац, чтобы никто чужой не прознал про его маленькое сокровище. 

Чанёль лишь коротко улыбнулся и бесшумно вышел из камеры.

***

Время пребывания Бэкхёна в тюрьме текло так же быстро, как песчинки уплывают сквозь узкую щель в песочных часах. Первое время он шугался всего и всех, ходил за Чанёлем по пятам, словно утенок за мамой-уткой, боялся открывать рот и даже, казалось, дышал через раз. Постепенно страх его отступал. Он стал день за днем открываться и более-менее сдружился с парнями из их блока. А Чанёля, казалось, и вовсе перестал бояться. Тот над ним не издевался, не бил и не кричал, и даже не касался лишний раз за пределами собственной койки. Бэкхёна первое время обижало, что к нему относятся как к шлюхе, но потом он понял, что и в этом есть свои плюсы. Он был помечен им, словно самка своим самцом, и никто из заключенных не смотрел лишний раз в его сторону, остерегаясь гнева Чанёля.

– Эй, Бэкхён, – позвал Чанёль, отстраненно бегая глазами по строчкам книги, что держал в руках.

– Мм, – отозвался младший, поворачиваясь к нему лицом и мягко улыбаясь. Он лежал на животе, удобно устроив свои ноги на чужих коленях. Чанёль поглаживал его ноги, и он хихикал каждый раз, когда касания приходились на заднюю часть колена или обнаженные лодыжки.

– Расскажешь, как ты попал сюда? – тихо спросил Чанёль, переворачивая страницу. Он раньше не заводил подобных разговоров, потому что осознавал, что мальчишка не доверяет ему и вряд ли расскажет правду. И даже частично зная его историю, он не мог отделаться от странного любопытства, копошащегося в его голове.

Бэкхён тут же поник и отвернулся, бросив тихое:

– Ты наверняка уже знаешь.

– Знаю, – кивнул Чанёль, хотя младший и не мог этого увидеть, – но хочу услышать твою версию.

– Не думаю, что ты поверишь, если я скажу, что невиновен, – парень передернул плечами.

– Я гораздо охотнее поверю в это, чем в то, что ты связан с наркотой, – сказал Чанёль, чуть крепче сжав пальцами его лодыжку.

Бэкхён перевернулся на спину, а затем и вовсе сел, сложив ноги по-турецки.

– Я не виноват, – признался он, смотря прямо в глаза Чанёля осмысленным, серьезным взглядом. Улыбка сползла с его лица, и он вдруг стал выглядеть гораздо старше. – Да я даже в клубе то тогда в первый раз был, – горько усмехнулся он, словно возвращаясь мыслями в тот день.

Чанёль знал, что его поймали в клубе вместе с небольшой компашкой желторотых пацанов, только вот все они оказались чисты. Все, кроме Бэкхёна. У того в заднем кармане джинсов нашли пакетик на несколько грамм и тут же повязали, не разбираясь, действительно ли он принадлежит ему.

Бэкхён помолчал пару минут, а затем глубоко вздохнул и снова заговорил, четко выговаривая каждое слово.

– Я только-только поступил в университет, и парни предложили отметить это дело и позвали в клуб. Отчетливо помню только начало вечера: как собрались все вместе, как доехали до клуба, каким-то чудом пройдя фейс-контроль, – ровным голосом рассказывал он, немигающим взглядом сверля какую-то точку за спиной Чанёля. – Помню, что пил только пиво, пока кто-то из парней не угостил чем-то покрепче. Вкус был очень странным, но я к тому времени уже чуть захмелел, поэтому ничего не заподозрил. Я ведь и пил тогда тоже едва ли не впервые, – снова усмехнулся он. – А потом словно какой-то провал в памяти. Следующее, что помню – как в клуб ворвались парни в форме, забрали меня и ребят, и все. Проснулся я уже в камере. 

– Эти ублюдки тебе в стакан что-то подбросили, – догадался Чанёль, уже предчувствуя возможную развязку истории.

– Ага, – зло выдохнул Бэкхён, – сами они тогда были чистенькие, да и от порошка успели избавиться. К тому же, все они детки богатых родителей – даже если бы копы что-то и нашли, их бы без проблем отмазали, – отчеканил он, сжимая кулаки. 

Чанёль смотрел на него, такого серьезного и раздраженного, сжимающего кулаки от долго сдерживаемой ярости, и не мог понять, куда делся зашуганный мальчишка, рыдающий по ночам в подушку. Сейчас перед ним сидел парень, на дне зрачков которого плескалась жажда мести. Чанёль знал, каково это – задыхаться от несправедливости, но не иметь возможности что-либо исправить. Каким-то странным образом рассказ Бэкхёна заставил его проникнуться и испытать в его отношении эмоции, отличные от раздражения или вожделения.

– А тебя? – спросил он чуть погодя.

Бэкхён шумно выдохнул, и с этим выдохом словно и бурлящая в нем агрессия покинула его тело. Напряженные до этого плечи расслабились, а глаза потеплели. Вернулся тот самый мальчишка, которого он успел узнать за это время, не зашуганный, но открытый и умеющий искренне улыбаться.

– Нанятый отцом адвокат боролся за меня до последнего, но ситуация явно была не в мою пользу, – его губы снова тронула горькая улыбка, а в глазах Чанёль видел так и неиспарившуюся печаль. – Все было подстроено так, словно я малолетний наркоман, который каждый вечер ширяется в клубах.

– Но ты же сказал, что первый раз тогда был в клубе, – нахмурился Чанёль.

– Парням нужно было найти козла отпущения, чтобы к ним больше не цеплялись, вот они и скинули все на меня, приукрасив действительность и выставив меня в подобном свете, – пожал плечами Бэкхён.

Они молчали несколько секунд, после чего младший снова заговорил.

– Что ж, вот такая она – моя история, – парень горько усмехнулся, поднимая на Чанёля какие-то вмиг опустевшие глаза. – Расскажешь свою?

– Как-нибудь в другой раз, – Чанёль медленно покачал головой. 

Прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы он мог рассказать этому впечатлительному мальчишке, что собственными руками забил человека до смерти.

***

– Достать тебе еще шоколада? – спросил Чанёль, видя с какой грустью Бэкхён сминает пустую фольгу. 

– А можно мне... – начал было он, но тут же замолк, испугавшись, что Чанёлю не понравится его нытье. 

– Что? – мягко спросил Чанёль, видя его нерешительность. – Чего тебе хочется?

– Можно мне каких-нибудь книг? – робко попросил Бэкхён, несмело поднимая на него глаза. 

Чанёль коротко улыбнулся – мальчишка все больше вырастал в его глазах. Он встал с койки и, распахнув дверцу тумбочки, махнул внутрь, мол, выбирай. Бэкхён подошел чуть ближе и с восхищением уставился на полки, доверху забитые старыми истрепанными книгами. 

– Если не понравится, я попробую достать еще, – добавил Чанёль. 

– Нет, нет, – Бэкхён замотал растрепанной головой, – этого будет достаточно. Спасибо! – искренне поблагодарил он. А потом вдруг кинулся к нему и крепко обнял, сплетая руки на его пояснице. Чанёль опешил, не зная, куда себя деть от подобной эмоциональности, но потом все же поднял руку и мягко растрепал чужие волосы.

– Эй, командир! – в камеру влетел взмыленный Сехун, и Чанёль тут же выпустил Бэкхёна из объятий. Младший обычно не тревожил его по пустякам, вот и сейчас дело наверняка не требовало отлагательств. 

– Бэкхён, прогуляйся до общего зала, – велел Чанёль. – Только держись ближе к нашим парням.

Бэкхён не стал задавать лишних вопросов, подхватил с полки первую попавшуюся книгу и послушно вышел. 

– Ну, что там? – Чанёль уселся на койку и похлопал по месту рядом с собой. 

– Хуан планирует нападение, – без обиняков начал Сехун.

– Ты уверен? – сведя брови, серьезно спросил Чанёль.

– Да, я виделся с Кёнсу этим утром, – поделился младший. – Они наконец решили избавиться от нас. Точнее, от тебя. Случай с мальчишкой еще больше настроил его против тебя.

– Что ж, – протянул Чанёль, складывая руки на груди, – их нападение может сыграть нам на руку, если быть умнее.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – непонимающе нахмурился Сехун.

– Нападение одних заключенных на других – своего рода бунт, – спокойно объяснил Чанёль. – Зачинщиков обычно жестоко наказывают. Глядишь, их после этого переведут на нижний ярус, а их блок перейдет к нам. Теперь нам нужно лишь подтолкнуть Хуана в верном направлении. Среди возникшей суматохи вряд ли будут выяснять, кто кого прирезал, так что у меня появится наконец шанс лично избавиться от его мерзкой рожи.

– Ты же понимаешь, что наши парни тоже могут пострадать во время этой, как ты выразился, суматохи? – спросил Сехун.

– Понимаю, – кивнул Чанёль, – но другого случая может и не представится. Парни из второго блока находятся под его полным руководством, и, пока он жив, нам с ними не договориться. Нужно отрубить рыбе голову, чтобы гниль не двинулась ниже. 

В коридоре послышались чужие гулкие шаги, из общего зала пару раз донесся чей-то приглушенный смех.

– Когда? – после нескольких минут раздумий спросил Чанёль.

– Две недели – максимум, – последовал мгновенный ответ.

– Отлично.

***

Бэкхён привычно коротал время в компании очередной книги, когда в камеру вошел Чанёль и кинул в него теплой курткой.

– Собирайся, – бросил он, надевая рубашку.

– Куда? – опешил младший, второпях натягивая куртку. Он не знал, куда Чанёль собирался его отвести, но привык во всем его слушаться, поэтому и сейчас безоговорочно подчинился.

– Чонин выбил нам прогулку, – объяснил Чанёль и вдруг улыбнулся так широко, что Бэкхён на секунду подвис. Мужчина вообще редко проявлял положительные эмоции, и стать их свидетелем для Бэкхёна было ужасно волнительно.

Когда они тайными коридорами пробрались к заднему выходу, парни, похожие друг на друга, словно близнецы, из-за одинаковой формы и дутых курток, уже ждали их.

– Ну сколько можно, командир? – недовольно заголосил Чонин. – Я ведь всего часик выпросил.

– Не ворчи, – беззлобно отозвался Чанёль, подталкивая Бэкхёна вперед.

Не переставая что-то тихо бубнить себе под нос, Чонин отпер дверь небольшим ключом. В узкий коридор тут же ворвался порыв свежего утра, и сотни маленьких снежинок разбились о лицо Бэкхёна. Он восторженно выдохнул и тут же вдохнул чистый, морозный воздух, от удовольствия прикрывая глаза.

– Идем, – понимающе улыбнулся Минсок, и, схватив его за руку, потянул наружу.

Дверь вела в небольшой, огороженный дворик. Над головой, за преградой из сетки, синело зимнее небо. Бэкхён раскинул руки в стороны и пару раз от души покрутился вокруг. Голова тут же закружилась, и он едва не рухнул в небольшой сугроб, как его поймали чужие крепкие руки. 

– Осторожнее, – велел Чанёль, натягивая ему на голову капюшон. А потом вдруг возмущенно вскрикнул, когда ему в голову прилетел криво слепленный снежок. Он обернулся со стойким намерением наказать виновного и получил еще одним снежком прямо в лоб. Бэкхён залился звонким смехом, наблюдая за растерянным выражением его лица, а затем загреб немного снега и, слепив не самый аккуратный шар, кинул им в притаившегося за сугробом Чонина, отомстив тем самым за мужчину. 

Между парнями завязалась снежная битва, белые шары летали туда-сюда, а небольшой двор наполнился визгами и громким смехом. В какой-то момент Бэкхён все-таки не устоял на ногах и полетел в ближайший сугроб. Однако старший тут же подоспел ему на помощь, протягивая уже покрасневшую ладонь, и одним резким движением снова поставил его на ноги.

Чанёль отряхнул его от снега и обеспокоенно заглянул в глаза. Где-то в стороне визжали Чондэ и Чонин, закидывающие друг друга снежками, и взрывались смехом Сехун и Минсок. А Бэкхён сжимал в своей руке чужую горячую ладонь и впервые за долгое время чувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым в этих холодных бетонных стенах.

***

Чанёль возвращался из душевых, когда услышал в смежном коридоре неясный шум. Путь к душевым лежал через общий зал, так что нарваться здесь на чужих парней было вполне возможно. До закрытия решеток оставалось около двадцати минут, и обычно в это время коридоры были абсолютно пусты. (Он бы и сам сейчас сидел в своей камере, если бы ему вдруг не приспичило быстренько перепихнуться перед сном. Бэкхён же не пробыл в душе и пяти минут, быстро сполоснулся и убежал в камеру.) Порядки в их тюрьме были строгими, но даже здесь существовала своеобразная свобода: решетки в камерах и между блоками закрывались только на ночь, и то только для того, чтобы жители враждующих блоков не переубивали друг друга в ночное время. Сбежать все равно не было ни единой возможности – охрана дежурила как внутри, так и снаружи каждого блока, но свободное перемещение в своем блоке допускалось. Администрация считала, что подобная мнимая свобода делает заключенных чуть менее агрессивными. Чанёль в этом особого смысла не видел, но сидеть вечно запертым в четырех стенах ему бы уж точно не хотелось.

Глубоко уйдя в собственные мысли, он не сразу смог вычленить из этого неясного шума слова и сложить их в предложения. Однако тут же напрягся, стоило ему заслышать знакомый голос.

– Не трогай меня!

– Да брось ты, не ломайся, – второй голос принадлежал кому-то из прихвостней китайца. Чанёль был уверен в собственных парнях – они бы не тронули Бэка без его ведома.

– Я сказал: не трогай! – послышался звук пощечины, а затем короткий вскрик и характерное жужжание молнии на чьих-то штанах.

Чанёль наконец вышел из-за угла и тут же увидел развязку завязавшегося спора. Бэкхён стоял, прижатый к стене, с заломанными руками и спущенными штанами. Чанёль почувствовал, как ярость со дна желудка стремительно поднимается к горлу, и, сорвавшись с места, в один скачок преодолел расстояние и врезал ублюдку по лицу. Тот отлетел в сторону, ударившись лопатками о противоположную стену, но на ногах устоял. Тогда Чанёль подлетел к нему и ударил снова, с характерным хрустом ломая чужой нос. 

– Еще раз увижу рядом с ним, – прорычал Чанёль, схватив парня за грудки, – переломаю все, что еще можно сломать, – а затем с силой пихнул в грудь по направлению к чужому блоку. Парень сорвался с места и тут же исчез за поворотом. 

Чанёль обернулся в сторону Бэкхёна, что осел на пол и мелко дрожал, его штаны до сих пор болтались где-то в области колен. Он не спеша подошел ближе и осторожно позвал:

– Бэкхён.

Младший вдруг всхлипнул и поднял на него влажные глаза.

– Ты обещал, что меня никто не тронет, – прошептал он.

Чанёль нахмурился, не понимая, о чем он говорит, а затем вспомнил, как еще в самый первый день пообещал мальчишке, что не позволит никому прикасаться к нему, если он будет с ним послушным. Бэкхён был самым настоящим ангелом: слушался его всегда и во всем, не перечил и вообще был тише воды, ниже травы, а Чанёль был безответственным мудаком, раз забыл о столь важном условии.

– Ты же обещал, – снова тихо всхлипнул младший.

А в Чанёле вдруг некстати проснулась непонятная, не обоснованная ничем злость, подогретая внезапным страхом за это глупое создание. Он ведь ему не мать и не отец, чтобы бегать за ним, словно курица с яйцом, и оберегать от проблем, которые в тюрьме случаются на каждом углу.

– Какого хрена ты вообще вышел из нашего блока? – не скрывая злости, спросил он. Бэкхён поднял на него ошарашенные глаза, не понимая причины внезапной вспышки. – Ты понимаешь, что это нейтральная территория, и они могли сделать с тобой все, что угодно. И даже я не смог бы помешать! – срываясь на крик, продолжал Чанёль.

Бэкхён сидел посреди коридора со спущенными штанами и раскрасневшимися щеками и, непонимающе хлопая глазами, пораженно смотрел на возвышающегося над ним старшего.

– Это тюрьма, а не детский сад, – жестко добавил Чанёль, – а я тебе не мать, чтобы приглядывать за тобой каждую минуту, – после чего развернулся и ушел, даже не удосужившись бросить на младшего еще хоть один взгляд.

Вернувшись в камеру, Чанёль быстро разделся и улегся в койку. Он слышал, как несколькими минутами позже в камеру тихо вошел Бэкхён, как он бесшумно разделся и скользнул в кровать. И его тихие всхлипы тоже слышал, коря себя за несдержанность, но понимая, что поступил правильно, ведь иначе Бэкхён никогда не научится выживать в подобном месте.

Еще через минуту с тихим шумом закрылись решетки.

***

Утро наступило совершенно внезапно. Казалось бы, Чанёль только-только прикрыл глаза, как услышал противную сирену, заменяющую в их колонии будильник. Он продрал глаза и сел, оглядываясь по сторонам. Бэкхён уже не спал. Его кровать была аккуратно заправлена, а сам он крутился по камере, ловко орудуя маленьким веником. Заметив, что Чанёль проснулся, Бэкхён бросил его куда-то в угол комнаты и сел на кровать, покорно склонив голову. Злить мужчину еще больше не хотелось. Он и так вчера подорвал его доверие, по-глупому подставившись под удар. Бэкхён понял свою ошибку и не обижался на него. Ему нужно было быть умнее, а Чанёль просто не хотел, чтобы он пострадал.

Не сказав парнишке и слова, Чанёль подхватил полотенце и щетку и двинулся в умывальню. Бэкхён, словно щеночек на поводке, осторожно потопал следом. Совесть, что глодала Чанёля всю ночь, успокоилась, и на смену ей снова пришло раздражение. Почему этот мальчишка был таким покорным даже после того, как грубо Чанёль с ним обошелся. Он не понимал, но старался не срываться почем зря – младший не заслужил к себе такого отношения.

Покончив с утренними процедурами, Чанёль сразу же направился в столовую. Он не сказал Бэкхёну ни слова этим утром и старался даже не смотреть на него лишний раз. Бэкхён же, никогда прежде не обделяемый его вниманием, надулся. Чанёль понял это по едва слышному обиженному пыхтению – даже его походка, казалось, передавала всю горечь его настроения. Однако он продолжал все так же покорно ходить за ним, но в дополнение ко всему еще и обиженно сопел. 

Сидя за обеденным столом, Чанёль нутром чувствовал, что парнишка не сводит с него глаз, но уделять ему внимание не собирался. Бэкхён должен был понять, что он был серьезен вчера, и что он сам должен уметь о себе позаботиться. Парни, наблюдающие за ними, чувствовали, что что-то между ними произошло, но с расспросами не лезли. 

После того, как Бэкхён ближе сошелся с ребятами, они, к своему огромному удивлению, поняли, что он та еще болтушка. И с тех пор за их столом уже никогда не было тихо. Бэкхён постоянно о чем-то болтал и вытягивал на разговор всех остальных, даже Чанёль порой поддавался его чарам. Однако сегодня все шло совсем не так, как обычно. Бэкхён молчал и сверлил мужчину тяжелым взглядом, а тот упрямо не поднимал на него глаз. Ребята непонимающе переглядывались, но все так же молча завтракали.

Устав от чужого, слишком пристального внимания, Чанёль поднялся из-за стола. Бэкхён, не съевший и половины своей порции, тут же подорвался со своего места, поднимаясь следом и хватая поднос. 

– Ну что? – вдруг вспылил Чанёль. – Может, и в туалет со мной будешь ходить?

Ребята мгновенно притихли, а парни за соседними столиками тут же начали любопытно коситься в сторону их стола. Чанёль не часто раздражался, и обычно это были действительно весомые причины. Ребята впервые видели, как он срывается едва ли не из-за пустяка.

Бэкхён тут же разом потух, опустив плечи, и губы его слегка задрожали. Чанёль передернул плечами и развернулся, с громким стуком бросая поднос на стойку у выхода. Бэкхён почувствовал, как ноги задрожали, и обессиленно рухнул на лавку. 

– Ты не обижайся на него, – вдруг подал голос Сехун, – он плохо сходится с людьми. Да и доверять другим уже давно разучился.

– Расскажите мне, – вдруг попросил Бэкхён, просяще заглядывая в глаза каждого, сидящего за столом.

– Его предал близкий человек, – начал Сехун, но был перебит громким шиком Чондэ.

– Тебе не поздоровится, если командир узнает, – бросил он.

– Очень близкий, – продолжил Сехун, не обратив внимания на чужие слова. – С тех пор он закрылся в себе. И не подпускает даже нас. Я до сих пор удивлен, что он так быстро с тобой сошелся.

– Неправда, – возразил Бэкхён. – Он до сих пор меня не подпускает.

– Я же сказал, он не умеет доверять, – покачал головой Сехун. – Но это не моя история, тебе лучше спросить его самого.

– Он злится на меня, – грустно заметил Бэк.

– Он просто переживает, – тепло улыбнулся Минсок, ободряюще похлопав его по руке. 

– Ты заметил, что мы всегда сидим только вшестером, хотя другие парни из нашего блока тоже входят в его команду? – подал голос Сехун. – Как думаешь, почему?

Бэкхён пару минут поразмышлял, сдвинув брови к переносице, а затем вдруг выдохнул, поразившись собственной догадке:

– Он доверяет вам, а им – нет.

– В свободное время подумай над тем, почему ты тоже сидишь с нами, – напоследок бросил Сехун.

***

Весь оставшийся день Бэкхён размышлял над словами парней. Чанёль не показывался, целый день просидев в камере, и он не стал ему мешать, дав немного времени, чтобы поостыть. 

Когда он вернулся в их камеру после ужина, старший сидел на кровати, облокотившись спиной на холодную бетонную стену, и привычно читал. Бэкхён, неслышно ступая, дошел до его койки и забрался на нее, стараясь не мешать. Вытащил из-под тонкого покрывала подушку и, чуть отодвинув старшего за плечи, подложил ее ему под спину.

– Не сиди так, – сердито бросил он, – спину застудишь.

Бэкхён думал, что Чанёль и дальше продолжит его игнорировать, но мужчина отложил книгу и перевел на него внимательный взгляд.

– Ты не обижаешься на меня? – прямо спросил он.

Бэкхён мягко улыбнулся и легко покачал головой.

– Я всё понимаю.

Чанёль помолчал пару минут, а потом вдруг неожиданно сказал:

– Знаешь, я никогда не думал, что смогу так быстро кому-то довериться.

Бэкхён подумал, что это просто идеальный шанс, чтобы узнать, почему он так боится доверять людям, и ждать другого, возможно, нет смысла, поэтому, недолго думая, попросил:

– Расскажешь?

Чанёль смотрел на него несколько долгих минут, и Бэкхён уже пожалел, что решился, но затем мужчина тяжело вздохнул и заговорил:

– Мне было семнадцать, когда отец погиб. Мы с матерью были очень близки, а эта трагедия, казалось, сплотила нас еще сильнее. Но потом она вышла замуж за другого мужчину, тем самым подорвав мое к ней доверие, и мы стали постепенно отдаляться, – спокойно и размеренно рассказывал Чанёль. – Мы все еще оставались семьей, отчим был неплохим мужиком, мы даже ладили с ним поначалу. Но потом он стал ее избивать, – зло выдохнул он, сжимая кулаки. – Мать терпела, просила не вмешиваться, но я не мог спокойно смотреть на ее синяки и ссадины. 

Чанёль выдержал паузу, словно ему стало физически больно говорить, и Бэкхён хотел было уже предложить ему закончить свой рассказ в другой раз, но он заговорил снова.

– Однажды я вернулся из университета, а, войдя в квартиру, услышал крик. Он снова избивал ее, на этот раз сломал руку. Он никогда не заходил так далеко, всегда ограничивался несколькими оплеухами, – покачал головой Чанёль. Взгляд его стал отстраненным, словно он был где-то далеко, но не в тюремной камере рядом с Бэкхёном. – Во мне проснулась такая ярость, что стало тяжело держать себя в руках. Тогда я набросился на него. Мы с ним избивали друг друга и катались по полу, но он был пьян, а я слишком зол. Тогда я схватил хрустальную вазу и разбил ее об его голову. Думал тогда, что просто вырубил его. Но крови было слишком много, а он, как оказалось, уже не дышал. Я вызвал скорую, ведь матери необходима была медицинская помощь, а те вызвали полицейских, и меня тут же забрали в участок.

Чанёль перевел дыхание. Бэкхён впервые видел в его глазах это затравленное выражение и чувствовал, как много боли он хранил за этими словами.

– Судебное заседание не стали откладывать в долгий ящик, и вскоре я предстал перед судьей убийцей собственного отчима. У меня был отличный адвокат, старый друг отца, и он бы вытащил меня, если бы не... – Чанёль сжал руки в кулаки так, что костяшки побелели.

Бэкхён вспомнил слова ребят о предательстве близкого человека и тут же пораженно ахнул, даже не дожидаясь подтверждения своих догадок.

– Она предала меня, – сквозь зубы процедил Чанёль. – Скрыла тот факт, что он избивал ее. Соврала, что я напал на него и сломал ей руку, когда она пыталась помочь, а после забил до смерти.

Бэкхён почувствовал, как в глазах скапливаются злые слезы. Все это время он думал, что это с ним поступили жестоко и несправедливо, но история Чанёля была в разы хуже. Не придумав лучшего способа поддержать мужчину, он приблизился к нему и крепко обнял, прижав чужую голову к собственной груди. Он боялся, что Чанёль воспримет это как жест жалости и оттолкнет его. Но он не оттолкнул. Прижался ближе и сжал с такой силой, что стало трудно дышать. 

– Я никогда не предам тебя, – зашептал Бэкхён, – только не отталкивай меня.

Чанёль очень хотел ему верить. Мальчишка был первым, кто за четыре года, проведенные им в тюрьме, решился на подобные слова. Парни были с ним, были верны ему и поддерживали при необходимости, но никогда не клялись в вечной преданности. Он понимал их, потому что так же, как и они, не знал, что принесет завтрашний день, и не хотел обжечься. Бэкхён же, этот светлый наивный ребенок, оказался гораздо смелее всех их, вместе взятых. 

Бэк чуть отстранился и, сжав холодными ладонями его лицо, прижался к его губам в неловком поцелуе. Чанёль смотрел на его заалевшие щеки и крепко сжатые ресницы и не понимал, почему хочется ответить, прижаться ближе и раскрыть губы навстречу чужим губам. Это был первый раз, когда Бэкхён сам проявлял инициативу, и Чанёль не мог оставить его порыв без ответа. Крепко обняв мальчишку за талию, он перетащил его на свои колени и крепко обнял, вовлекая в горячий, влажный поцелуй. Младший часто-часто дышал ему в рот и тихо постанывал – для него и подобное наверняка было впервые. 

Чанёль поспешно перевернул его на спину и не церемонясь стащил штаны. Бэкхён привычно пососал свои пальцы и потянулся к собственной дырке, не спеша себя растягивая. Пак думал всего секунду перед тем как потянуться и протолкнуть к двум чужим пальцам свой. Бэкхён от неожиданности замер – Чанёль никогда раньше подобного не делал, считая это чем-то негигиеничным и вообще отвратительным, но, чувствуя, как туго чужая плоть обхватывает его пальцы, мужчина испытывал неясное удовлетворение. 

Не отводя много времени на растяжку, Чанёль подхватил мальчишку под коленки и резко вошел. А Бэкхён вдруг вскрикнул и, широко распахнув глаза, схватился за его предплечья, шумно глотая воздух ртом. Чанёль с легким удивлением отметил, что его небольшой член начал вставать, хотя раньше такого не случалось. В этот раз что-то было иначе. Не было привычной грубости, от которой Бэкхён бы потом плакал в подушку. И хотя мужчина все еще вел себя резко и двигался хаотично, почти грубо, привычной боли не было. Вместо этого тело младшего наливалось странным теплом, а сердце грела мысль, что теперь он не просто подстилка – Чанёль доверился ему, открылся. 

Подаваясь навстречу чужому телу и задыхаясь от неизведанного ранее удовольствия, Бэкхён впервые за время своего пребывания в тюрьме кончал с чужим именем на губах.

***

– Я собираюсь вытащить его отсюда, – сказал Чанёль парням, когда они привычно собрались вечером в их с Бэкхёном камере. Мальчишка уже спал; утомленный морально и физически, он заснул почти сразу же после их разговора. Чанёль не стал его тревожить и перекладывать на его койку, поэтому сейчас сидел на самом краешке кровати, боясь потревожить чужой сон.

– Ты сдурел? – тут же встрепенулся Чонин, негодующе всплеснув руками.

– Тшш, – одернул его Минсок, прижав палец к губам, – ребенка разбудишь. – Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Бэкхёна и снова вернул свое внимание Чанёлю. Минсок сошелся с мальчишкой быстрее всех и заботился о нем, словно о младшем брате. Каковым он и стал для всех них за проведенное здесь время. И пусть Чонин и выказывал недовольство, Чанёль знал, что втайне он хотел для него того же.

– Как ты собираешься это сделать? – серьезно спросил Сехун, уперев локти в колени.

– Попрошу Чунмёна об услуге, он сможет подергать за нужные ниточки.

– Ты уверен, что он сможет помочь? – скептично приподнял брови Чондэ.– Тебя он в свое время отмазать не смог.

– У него должок перед отцом. Тогда он не смог мне помочь, зато сейчас есть все шансы помочь Бэкхёну, – весомо добавил Чанёль. – Ему не место здесь.

– Согласен, – кивнул Минсок, натянув Бэкхёну одеяло на самые плечи. Взгляды всех парней на минуту остановились на хрупкой фигуре мальчишки.

– Чонин, сможешь организовать встречу с Чунмёном? – обратился Чанёль к младшему парню.

– Конечно, командир, нет проблем, – Чонин улыбнулся и сложил пальцы в знакомое "ок".

***

– Что читаешь? – Бэкхён бесцеремонно завалился на его кровать и привалился плечом к его плечу, любопытно заглядывая в книгу. Он в последнее время вообще стал каким-то чересчур энергичным и позволял себе непривычно много. Хотя Чанёль в принципе ничего против не имел – он устал от его вечно грустного выражения лица и потухших глаз. После того разговора, когда Чанёль открылся ему, их отношения перешли в иное русло. Бэкхён всеми возможными способами пытался показать, что он не такой, как его мать. Что не предаст и не бросит. Чанёлю нравилось. Впервые за долгое время в груди снова поселилось тепло.

– "Хроника жестокости", – отозвался Чанёль, не отрываясь от чтения. – Про девочку, которую похитил психически-нездоровый парень и год продержал взаперти.

– Звучит жутковато, – поморщился Бэкхён, усаживаясь по-турецки.

– Так и есть, – Чанёль кивнул, – он почти не кормит ее, нередко раздает оплеухи, а еще онанирует на ее светлый образ.

– Какая гадость, – Бэкхён передернул плечами и скривился. – Как ты можешь это читать.

– Книга ужасно скучная, если честно, написано довольно сухо, а персонажи "серые" и "сырые", – признался Чанёль, – но я не привык бросать начатое. 

Бэкхён молчал, и тогда он решил добавить:

– Все не так плохо, на самом деле, – улыбнулся он, – между ними рождается.. не дружба, конечно, но привязанность точно. С ним она чувствует себя менее одинокой.

Бэкхён все так же молчал, теребя в пальцах край своей футболки.

– Какая ирония, – усмехнулся вдруг Чанёль. – Наши с тобой отношения тоже вполне можно охарактеризовать, как "хронику жестокости".

– Неправда, – возразил вдруг Бэкхён. – Ты конечно был довольно груб первое время, но ты не жестокий, – он покачал головой и тепло улыбнулся ему. 

Чанёль не знал, что ответить, поэтому молчал, как и младший до этого.

– Между нами тоже привязанность, – признался Бэкхён, заглядывая ему в глаза. – И я теперь тоже не чувствую себя одиноким. 

*

Через несколько дней после собрания с парнями Чанёля под небольшим конвоем из двоих смотрителей проводили до комнаты свиданий. Тот, что был повыше и постарше, пропустил его вперед и неслышно прикрыл за ним дверь. Из-за стола поднялся немолодой темноволосый мужчина в темно-сером костюме и, шагнув к Чанёлю, заключил его в крепкие объятья.

– Чанёль, – поприветствовал он, похлопывая его по спине, – давно не виделись.

– Давненько, – кивнул он. – Как поживаешь, Чунмён?

– Ты ведь со мной связался не за тем, чтобы вести светские беседы, – понимающе вздохнул мужчина, усаживаясь за стол.

– Верно, – кивнул Чанёль, садясь напротив. – У меня есть к тебе просьба.

– Слушаю, – серьезно отозвался Чунмён, сложив руки в замок на столе.

Чанёль вытащил из-под рубашки с трудом добытую папку с личным делом Бэкхёна и протянул мужчине.

– Помоги мне вытащить его отсюда.

– Ты в своем уме? – изумился мужчина, приподняв брови.

– Он невиновен, я уверен, – твердо заявил Чанёль. – Как и в том, что у тебя есть необходимые связи, чтобы эту аферу провернуть.

Чунмён пристально смотрел ему в глаза несколько долгих минут, но затем все же сдался и принял тонкую папку из чужих рук.

– Ты не смог тогда вытащить меня, – заметил Чанёль, не чувствуя ни грамма стыда, глядя в чужие виноватые глаза. – Но я не виню тебя, я это заслужил. А он – нет, – твердо добавил он, – он совсем еще ребенок, и это место сломает его. Прошу, помоги мне, – он скрепил пальцы в замок и поднял на мужчину просящий взгляд. 

Чунмён навещал его несколько раз с тех пор, как его упекли за решетку, и еще ни разу не видел подобного выражения в его глазах. К тому же, он до сих пор чувствовал вину перед этим парнем и не мог ему отказать. Поразмышляв всего несколько минут, мужчина решительно кивнул.

– Я сделаю все возможное.

*

– Ну, как продвигаются дела? – спросил Минсок, когда они все вместе сидели в общем зале.

Чанёль кинул быстрый взгляд в сторону Бэкхёна, которого Сехун и Чонин учили играть в шахматы, и снова вернул внимание собеседнику.

– Чунмён добился повторного рассмотрения дела, – поделился Чанёль. – А еще думает, что без подкупа не обошлось. Тогда его делом занимались на "отвали", толком не разобрались, да и доказательств лишних искать не стали. Дело закрыли почти сразу же. Но Чунмён чуток покопался и нарыл кучу грязного белья на родителей тех самых детишек. 

Минсок поднял вверх два больших пальца и одобрительно покивал.

– Еще немного, и я вытащу его отсюда, – пообещал Чанёль, наблюдая за Бэкхёном, активно жестикулирующим и звонко смеющимся. 

Нельзя было ему здесь дольше оставаться. Он был слишком чистым для этого места, но однажды оно испортит и его. Чанёль не хотел, чтобы огонек его свечи, которому удалось растопить лед даже в его сердце, когда-нибудь потух. 

Поэтому он сделает все возможное, чтобы его сохранить.

***

Когда парни привычно собрались в камере, чтобы обсудить какие-то крайне важные вопросы, Бэкхён решил не мешать и прогуляться до душа, чтобы смыть с себя дневной пот. Сегодня Чонин гонял его по всем имеющимся в зале тренажерам. И хотя их было не сказать чтобы очень много, вымотался он знатно.

До комендантского часа было еще достаточно времени, поэтому Бэкхён решил не торопиться и спокойно помыться – все равно Чанёль не хватится его как минимум ближайшие минут двадцать. Раскрутив кран с горячей водой, Бэк встал под теплые струи и начал неспешно намыливаться, пока не услышал гулкие шаги по дешевой кафельной плитке. Насторожившись и получше прислушавшись, Бэкхён перекрыл кран с водой и хотел уже было пойти и проверить, кого занесло в душевую на ночь глядя, как на его рот опустилась чужая грубая рука, а противный хриплый голос прошептал в самое ухо:

– Ну вот ты и попалась, куколка.

*

– А где Бэкхён? – обеспокоенно спросил Минсок, оглядывая камеру, словно Бэкхён прятался где-то в ее пределах. – Его уже давно не видно.

– Решил искупаться перед сном, – отмахнулся Чанёль. – Это надолго.

– Как искупаться? – тупо переспросил Чондэ. – В душе?

– Нет блин, в бассейне, – ядовито передразнил Чонин. – Не желаешь присоединиться?

– Я сейчас шел в туалет и видел, как Хуан заворачивает в сторону душевых, – пробормотал он. – Вы же не думаете, что он просто решил помыться на ночь глядя.

– Твою мать, – выдохнул Чанёль, срываясь с места.

Парни, не сговариваясь, повскакивали со своих мест и бросились за ним. Чанёль добежал до душевых так быстро, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, и тут же наткнулся на прихвостней китайца, сторожащих вход. Не успев толком ничего обдумать, он бросился к крайнему из них и ударил в лицо. Второй парень кинулся на помощь, а из-за угла высыпало еще несколько человек. Чанёль, подгоняемый яростью, раздавал удары направо и налево, совершенно не чувствуя боли или усталости. Краем глаза он заметил своих ребят, ввязавшихся в драку, а затем услышал полный боли визг, доносившийся из-за двери, и словно мяч для боулинга, сбивающий кегли, растолкал преграждающих путь парней и ворвался в душевую. 

Перед глазами тут же вспыхнули картинки, как Бэкхён не так давно точно так же стоял у стены со спущенными штанами. Тогда он накричал на него и развернувшись ушел. В этот раз ситуация была еще хуже. Хуан стоял за спиной парня и тыкался своим членом в его бледную задницу. Бэкхён кричал и отбивался, плакал и звал на помощь, совсем отчаявшийся, но до сих пор не сдающийся и продолжающий упорно пинаться.

Чанёль кинулся к нему, но был схвачен за плечо, и тут же получил мощный удар в лицо. Парни Хуана и его собственные один за другим вваливались в маленькую комнатку, в которой звуки ударов эхом отскакивали от кафельных стен. Чанёль отбился от чужих рук и тут же кинулся к Бэкхёну, едва ли не за шкирку оттаскивая от него китайца. Мощный удар пришелся Хуану в живот, от чего он сложился пополам, но тут же выпрямился и вернул удар, оставив горящий огнем след на чужой скуле. 

Чанёль уловил движение слева от себя и, узнав в мелькнувшей рыжей макушке Минсока, кинувшегося на помощь Бэкхёну, крикнул ему, стараясь перекричать стоящий в комнате шум:

– Выведи его отсюда!

И совсем пропустил тот момент, когда китаец достал из-за пояса плохо наточенный нож и всадил его ему в живот, чуть ниже печени. Чанёль, едва ли соображая, выхватил нож из его рук и всадил ему в грудь, мгновением позже почувствовав, как боль от места удара растеклась по всему телу, а ноги внезапно подкосились от накатившей слабости. Кто-то позвал его по имени, но он не смог распознать голоса. Сознание медленно утекало, и он начал падать.

Чужие руки поймали его на пол-пути к полу, но не выдержали чужого веса и вместе с хозяином опустились на пол, крепко прижимая к себе его обессиленное тело.

– Чанёль! – снова услышал Чанёль и изо всех сил постарался открыть глаза. Когда у него это все-таки получилось, перед лицом возникло испуганное лицо Бэкхёна, залитое слезами. – Я здесь, я поймал тебя, – плакал он, шлепая его по щекам. – Только не отключайся, Чанёль. Не отключайся! 

Чанёль очень хотел послушаться, но сил совсем не осталось. А на место боли пришла темнота.

***

Открывать глаза было не просто трудно, а мучительно больно. Но потом Чанёль понял, что больно ему совсем не из-за этого, а из-за дырки в животе, которую ему в подарок оставил один мерзкий китаец. Застонав от боли, Чанёль все же смог распахнуть глаза, в которые словно налили клея.

Первое, что он почувствовал, когда после долгого сна к нему вернулась чувствительность, смертельно крепкую хватку на своей ладони. С трудом повернув голову и найдя взглядом свою руку, он понял, что стискивало ее так крепко. У его кровати спал Бэкхён. Он сидел на холодном полу, подогнув ноги под себя и уложив голову на самый край койки. И, переплетя их пальцы, до побеления сжимал его ладонь.

Чанёль снова застонал и чуть повозился, ища наиболее удобное положение, но его попытки не потревожить Бэкхёна остались без успеха. Тот вскинул голову и сонно захлопал глазами, до ужаса напоминая совенка. А затем в его глазах зажглось осознание, и он звонко воскликнул:

– Чанёль!

– Привет, – поздоровался мужчина и скривился от того, как хрипло звучал его голос.

– Ты так напугал нас! – выдохнул Бэкхён, а затем со всей силы пихнул его в плечо. – Зачем ты полез к нему? Зачем подставился? – негодовал он.

– Мне нужно было стоять и смотреть, как он тебя насилует? – тут же возмутился Чанёль. – Он не тронул тебя?

– Нет, не успел, – покачал головой Бэкхён, а потом вдруг прижался лбом к его плечу, все так же крепко сжимая его ладонь. – Я так испугался!

– Все хорошо, – успокаивал Чанёль, поглаживая его по волосам. – Я здесь, ты поймал меня.

Бэкхён отстранился и несколько минут смотрел ему в глаза.

– Ты поймал меня, Бэкхён, – снова повторил Чанёль. – Парни, которые были рядом со мной столько времени, которым я доверял и на которых полагался, не смогли, а ты поймал. Такой маленький и хрупкий, ты смог удержать меня.

Бэкхён понимал как никогда отчетливо, что Чанёль говорит не про то падение в душевой. Он использовал его как предлог, чтобы завуалировать то, что давно хранилось в его душе, за крепкой стеной из недоверия, боли и отчаяния. Он не умел говорить прямо, но Бэкхёну этого и не требовалось – за столько времени он научился понимать его и без слов.

– Я столько раз задавался вопросом, кто сможет поймать меня, когда я вдруг стану падать, – снова заговорил Чанёль. – Никогда бы не подумал, что это будет желторотый пацан, – вдруг усмехнулся он.

– Эй, – Бэкхён снова пихнул его в плечо, а затем улыбнулся и повторил когда-то сказанные им слова. – Я никогда тебя не предам.

И сейчас Чанёль верил ему.

***

– Эй, Бён, – позвал дежурный, бесцеремонно заглядывая в их камеру. – Поднимайся, тебя вызывают к надзирателю.

Бэкхён перевел непонимающий взгляд на Чанёля, но тот лишь пожал плечами, а затем кивком головы попросил послушаться. Бэк отложил поднос на тумбу и поднялся. Рана Чанёля затягивалась быстро и почти не тревожила его, но они все равно предпочитали ужинать в своей камере, подальше от посторонних глаз. Бросив на старшего последний растерянный взгляд, Бэкхён вышел вслед за дежурным.

*

К тому моменту, когда Бэкхён вернулся в камеру, Чанёль уже успел заскучать. Он закончил ужинать, немного повалялся в кровати, страдая от боли, полистал книгу, но парня все не было. Когда младший вернулся, взгляд его не предвещал ничего хорошего.

– Ты знал! – прямо с порога накинулся он на Чанёля.

– О чем ты? – старший хотел играть непонимание, но решительность во взгляде Бэкхёна так и кричала, что подобная тактика не пройдет, поэтому он лишь покорно кивнул.

– Зачем, Чанёль? – спросил Бэкхён.

– У него получилось? – вопросом на вопрос ответил мужчина.

– Меня выпускают, – кивнул Бэк, но Чанёль не слышал в его голосе ожидаемой радости. – Нужно только подписать кое-какие бумаги. 

– Эй, – Чанёль схватил его за запястье и усадил рядом с собой. – Это же здорово, почему ты так себя ведешь? – обхватив ладонями чужое лицо, он попытался достучаться до младшего. 

– Сколько еще? – серьезно спросил Бэкхён, и Чанёль сразу понял, что он имеет в виду.

– Два года, – младший тут же поник. – Эй, ты не обязан меня ждать, – усмехнулся Чанёль, – продолжай жить так, как жил, пока не попал сюда и не встретил меня.

Бэкхён поднял на него отчего-то печальные глаза, а потом вдруг тепло улыбнулся.

– Я никогда тебя не предам, помнишь?

***

Крупные хлопья белоснежного снега медленно падали с неба. Бэкхён подставлял лицо снежинкам, горячей кожей чувствуя каждый маленький ледяной укол, и тепло улыбался небу. Хотелось зарыться в сугроб с головой, как когда-то давным давно. Бэкхён улыбнулся воспоминаниям – казалось, все это случилось с ним в далекой прошлой жизни. Время за пределами тюрьмы текло необычно медленно, и даже привычная жизнь, закружившая его безумным вихрем, не смогла отобрать тех дней, что он провел в холодных бетонных стенах.

Бэкхён покружился на месте, раскинув руки. Снег падал сплошной белоснежной стеной – его пальто, шарф и волосы давно уже покрылись белым холодным пологом, но он не спешил его стряхивать. Все вокруг было белым бело, едва ли можно было разглядеть что-то дальше собственной вытянутой руки, и тишина стояла такая, что, казалось, кроме его дыхания и не существует больше других звуков.

Бэкхён глянул на собственные руки, которые уже приобрели заметный красный оттенок, и выдохнул на них горячий воздух, что прозрачным облачком тут же растаял в воздухе, а затем бросил взгляд на часы и нетерпеливо переминулся с ноги на ногу. 

Прошло еще две минуты, прежде чем вдали показался чужой силуэт, размытый стеной летящего снега, но легко узнаваемый и до жути знакомый. Бэкхён сорвался с места и побежал, утопая ботинками в снегу, спотыкаясь и едва ли не падая, но не остановился, пока не врезался в такую родную крепкую грудь. Чужая сумка выпала в снег, а крепкие руки подхватили за талию и легко приподняли, впервые за два года крепко прижимая к себе.

– Я поймал тебя, – шепнул Бэкхён, крепко обнимая Чанёля за шею.


End file.
